Un baile ajetreado
by Kirtash's Proterra
Summary: Es el último año en Hogwarts de Lily y James. Es tradición el baile que se celebra el año en el que todos recibirán la graduación y se nombrarán magos adultos a los ojos del ministerio de magia. Aunque este baile será algo memorable xD. JamesLily
1. Chapter 1

Es el último año en Hogwarts de Lily y James

Holas! Aún no está completo pero es un proyecto de One-Shot que espero que os guste. No he tenido aún mucho tiempo para escribirlo pero este es el comienzo.

Adoro el personaje de Lily y este JamesLily será una de mis primeras historias adoptando el mundo de Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling.

I hope u enjoy!!

Una joven de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, se daba los últimos retoques al maquillaje que realzaba sus estilizados pómulos y sus labios brillantes y carnosos que dejaban entrever una sonrisa perfecta. Una vez más, después de las mil anteriores, volvió a colocar su envidiable melena pelirroja, preguntándose si aquel peinado le gustaría a su nuevo novio: James. Aquel chico alocado, aunque cada vez más maduro no dejaba de sorprenderla aquel último año. Quería que aquella noche fuese ella la que le sorprendiese de alguna manera. Pero no acababa de convencerle aquel dichoso peinado.

Nunca tenía problemas con su pelo, pero no conseguía que aquella noche fuese lo suficientemente impresionante. Sus ondas y tirabuzones, cuidadosamente trabajados, y aquel broche que con tanto celo le había regalado su querida abuela, no parecían suficiente. Suspiró para sí una vez más. Se levantó y se detuvo frente al espejo. Los pendientes de brillantes, aquel elegante vestido azul y sus sandalias, todo era impresionante, pero se sentía pequeña dentro de aquel… disfraz. Ella era más sencilla. En ocasiones como esta no podía evitar un sentimiento de humildad que la apocaba.

Sin embargo, aquella era su oportunidad. Tenía que deslumbrarle, no quería sentirse poca cosa, tenía que recoger todo el denuedo que le quedase y atreverse salir de aquel maldito cuarto.

Volvió a mirarse el pelo.

-Vamos, Lily, relájate. No es la octava maravilla, pero si sigues así acabará con otra cansado de esperar. – Se dijo a si misma convenciéndose de salir de la habitación.

Su mano tomó el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo. Tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces, antes de abrir rápidamente y cerrar tras de si, como si le hubiese costado un triunfo.

Se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor dónde un impaciente James esperaba a punto de subirse por las paredes. Su pelo estaba peinado como si no fuese suyo. No quedaba ni rastro de aquel cabello rebelde que acentuaba su personalidad, pero aquel nuevo peinado la embaucó haciéndola ver una faceta más seria, misteriosa y muy atractiva del joven. El caminaba de espaldas a ella, sin aún percatarse de su presencia. Sólo podía ver la parte trasera de su traje de chaqueta y pantalones oscuros.

Al bajar el primer escalón los ojos de él se volvieron rápidamente y parecieron estrellarse con la visión de aquella mujer. Totalmente sorprendido se acercó un par de pasos como si aquello fuese un ritual. Un ritual que había ensayado tantas veces su cabeza, en todo aquel tiempo de espera y divagaciones.

Ella reaccionó de la misma manera, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente contemplando a aquel nuevo hombre. Un chico que le miraba con sus ojos claros y hechizantes y sus labios apretados en un gesto de cierta inseguridad. Pero sabía disimular con mejor resultado que ella su sorpresa. Verlo sin gafas resultaba de lo más extraño. El traje oscuro resaltando su forma y, en contraste, con su camisa clara y sus ojos junto con aquella nueva sonrisa que le dirigía, la dejaron paralizada.

-¿Aún me harás esperar algo más? – Preguntó él rompiendo el hechizo que la mantenía absorta. Sus ademanes y la elocuencia de sus palabras la asaltaron obligándola a bajar las escaleras y amarrar su mano sin más demora.

-¿En serio tú eres quién yo espero? – Inquirió esta vez ella que no salía de su asombro.

-Sabes que soy yo. La que pareces una nueva persona eres tú. Estás… impresionante. – No se le ocurría otra palabra, pero fue lo poco que se le ocurrió que le haría algo de justicia, aunque no la suficiente.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. ¿Qué has hecho con tus gafas y tu pelo?

-Ah, esto. Quería sorprenderte, pero con todo lo que me has hecho esperar pronto se convertirá en calabaza. – Ambos sonrieron y agradecieron que no hubiese nadie en la sala ya que estropease aquel mágico momento. Seguramente a los demás les resultaría ridículo… - ¿Bajamos al fin?

-Sí, sino la fiesta acabará sin nosotros.

Descendieron rápidamente por las escaleras cambiantes y cuando estaban a pocos pasos de entrar por la puerta del gran comedor, Sirius salió escopetado. Se paró al instante al verlos.

-Al fin os encuentro. ¡Dios, parecéis actores de Hollywood! – Bromeó. – Ya pensaba que no apareceríais, tengo un par de moscardones que no dejan de insistir en que baile con ellas.

-Eso explica las gotas de sudor y la forma en que has salido del salón. – Rió James.

-Tú siempre tan galante y conquistador. – intervino Lily con ironía.

-Gracias, Lily, viniendo de ti es todo un halago. Tú también estás preciosa.

-¿Debería decir gracias? ¿o ya sería demasiado compromiso entre tú y yo?

-Siempre me ha gustado tu sarcasmo.

Una chica morena con un traje negro, bastante bonita, salió ahora de la sala.

-Disculpadme chicos. – Dijo Sirius esfumándose en dirección a los baños.

La chica tenía una expresión entre enfadada y divertida.

-James, ¿a dónde va Sirius esta vez? – Le preguntó la chica.

-Pues no lo sé exactamente, supongo que a los baños.

-Así que fue Sirius quién te invitó al baile, ¿eh Sally? – Preguntó Lily que conocía a Sally de algunas clases en las que coincidieron en otros años. Sally era de Ravenclaw.

-Pues no. Pero mi pareja es todo un imbécil, Sam se está ya todo borracho con el ponche de la fiesta. Pero tengo algo que tratar con Sirius. Si me disculpáis…

La chica salió rápidamente hacia los baños. James y Lily intercambiaron un fruncimiento de ceños y se dirigieron hacia la fiesta.


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos gentes!

Aquí está la continuación. Con todo esto, creo que tendré que dejar la idea de llamarlo oneshot, jejeje. ¡No puedo evitar que se alargue!

-------------------------------------------------

Entraron en el enorme salón comedor, que aquella noche parecía el triple de grande que cualquier otra. El techo oscuro, estrellado, con enormes lámparas con forma de arañas de perla, flotaban y daban luz a las mesas y a las pistas de baile organizadas por los prefectos y algunos ayudantes. Lily había formado parte del comité de la fiesta, por eso había tardado tanto en ir a prepararse, lo que desencadenó la, algo desesperante, espera del pobre James.

Todo parecía haber salido a la perfección. Los adornos en las paredes y mesas, la distribución de los estudiantes y profesores… Incluso la música parecía haber calado entre los más viejos de Hogwarts, como la profesora McGonagall, que resultó ser una incansable bailarina, que ahora había sacado a bailar a Filius, lo que resultaba una escena bastante extraña y divertida.

Los pastelillos y canapés habían tenido tanto éxito que si hubiesen tardado un segundo más en llegar, ni siquiera los habrían probado. Es más, en el momento que se acercaron a coger unos de los pocos que quedaban en las últimas bandejas, una par de chicos de 4º año que se habían colado, se llevaron el resto consigo.

-Menuda estúpida jugarreta. ¿Acaso no cenaron lo que quisieron? – Dijo medio divertida Lily. Contenta de estar con James a solas.

-Al menos hemos llegado a probarlo. – Respondió él con otra sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, tengo guardados algunos de reserva en la habitación. – susurró Lily al oído de James, el cual no pudo disimular la excitación que le provocaba aquel detalle.

El momento fue interrumpido por Lunático, aunque, por la apariencia con aquel traje sencillo pero formal, James decidió nombrarle Sr. Lupin con un tono burlón que no pareció gustarle al chico.

-James, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

-Tranquilo Sr. Lupin, le veo algo nervioso. – Soltó James cogiendo a su amigo por el hombro en gesto de colegueo. Lily sabía que en cuanto apareciesen los amigos de James se perdería todo el romanticismo y que aquello se volvería un circo, aún así, se resignó y escuchó lo que Remus tenía que decir.

-¿Re, recuerdas la chica esa que, que te dije que quería invitar al baile?

-¿Alexandra? ¿La rubia atolondrada de Hufflepuff?

-¡James! – Interrumpió Lily sabiendo que su novio no podría evitar acabar diciendo algo malo de alguien aquella noche. – ¿Quieres dejar de criticar a la gente por un día? Alexandra es mucho mejor estudiante que tú, y no es atolondrada sólo porque no sea tan sociable y extrovertida como tú.

Remus agradeció las palabras de Lily con una sonrisa. Se le veía demasiado nervioso, y seguramente no vería la manera de defenderse ante las palabras de James en aquella situación. Alexandra le gustaba, era evidente que no le gustaba que James hablara de ella de esa manera.

-Lo siento, cariño. – Respondió James con su habitual elocuencia para las disculpas y le plantó un beso en el dorso de la mano. Después se dirigió de nuevo a Lupin. - ¿Y qué pasa con ello, Sr. Lupin? – El trato de señor seguía sin hacer gracia salvo al propio James.

-Pues que, que acabé pidiéndole que viniese conmigo al baile.

-¡Eso es estupendo! – Se adelantó Lily a decir antes de que James soltase una de las suyas. Luego le dio un pequeño codazo a su acompañante.

-Sí, es estupendo. – Reafirmó James anonadado. - ¿Y, entonces, dónde está?

-Ese es el tema. Colagusano está descontrolado. Creo que ha bebido mucho ponche y no para quieto. Algo le pasó a Alexandra con él que se marchó a no sé dónde y aún no la encuentro. Pero Colagusano no me deja en paz. ¿Podrías encargarte tú de él mientras la busco? – Lily se esperaba algo así. Una cita tranquila con James sin que interviniesen sus amigos era de lo menos plausible que se le podría ocurrir.

-No te preocupes. Ve a buscarla. – Dijo James que sinceramente era lo que menos le apetecía, pero quería sorprender a Lily con un buen gesto, cosa que siempre le echaba en cara que no hacía. Ella se le quedó mirando mientras Lupin le daba las gracias con una sonrisa y desaparecía entre las mesas. – ¿Sorprendida?

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Siempre dices que no y justo hoy tienes que decir que sí?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Que a qué me refiero? Yo no quiero estar con Colagusano, me parece un tío repugnante… en algunas ocasiones. – Rectificó. – Y te aseguro que borracho no será más encantador.

-Pero… pensé que te gustaría que ayudase a Lupin con Alexandra, ¿no dices que es una chica tan genial?

-Vamos, James. ¿Lo has hecho sólo porque he dicho que Alexandra es una buena chica?

-Lo he hecho porque siempre dices que debería mirar más por los demás. ¿O es que era sólo una excusa para discutir conmigo?

-No puedo creer… - Una sonora torta se oyó no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡Baboso! ¡Aléjate de mí! – Gritó una chica. James y Lily se dieron la vuelta para ver a Peter tapándose con una mano su mejilla enrojecida y mirando con descaro a la joven. Ella se marchó enfurecida haciendo caso omiso de todas las caras del salón que la miraban atentamente. Minerva se acercó al lugar preguntando qué había ocurrido. Cuando vio a Peter se lo figuró.

-Sr. Pettigrew, no le permitiré una más, si sigue con esa actitud tendré que recluirle y castigarle. ¿Ni siquiera hoy podemos tener un día relajado? – Terminó la sentencia, más para sí que para Colagusano. Se alejó sin que nadie dijese una palabra más.

Una vez la profesora estuvo a unos metros de allí, la gente estalló en murmullos, y algunas chicas, seguramente amigas de la víctima del alocado Colagusano, miraron mal y soltaron algún improperio al susodicho. Lily no podía ver la noche más negra. Ahora si que estaba convencida de que aquello no sería, ni por asomo, lo que ella esperaba.

-Joder, Colagusano, córtate un poco. – Dijo James no muy alto, algo malhumorado. - ¿Qué coño te ha picado? ¿Quieres dejar el maldito ponche? – Le robó la nueva copa que tenía Peter en sus manos y bebió un trago.

-Pero, James, esa chica estaba tremenda, no pude evitarlo. – Lily se mantenía al margen aguantándose las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo.

-Pero, pero, pero. – se burló algo alterado. – Gusano, deja de ponernos a todos en evidencia. Hazte un favor y lárgate por ahí a dormir la borrachera, antes de que sea yo el que te suelte un guantazo.

Entonces el chico agarró una nueva copa de ponche y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a James mientras se alejaba. Le estaba desafiando. Pero James lo ignoró y le dejó marchar. No era momento para Colagusano, ahora estaba con Lily.

-Se acabó la discusión. Ahora estamos tú y yo solos. ¿Eso es lo que queríamos verdad? – Lily sonrió y le agarró para arrastrarle a la pista. – ¡No!, eso no. ¡Vamos, no me hagas esto!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El chulito del colegio no sabe bailar?

-No soy chulito y no, no uso de eso. Lo sabes perfectamente, no quiero quedar más en ridículo.

-Tonterías. Es un baile, hay que bailar.

El chico empezaba a ceder, cuando de la nada apareció Sirius.

-¡Escondedme! He logrado esquivar a Sally en los baños. A veces Peeves es de lo más inoportuno, pero ahí viene la otra. – Sirius no podía disimular que la situación le divertía.

-¿Otra? – inquirió James con un gesto entre curiosidad y alivio por haberle sacado del aprieto de bailar. Disimuló lo antes que pudo lo gracioso que le resultaba que su amigo se refugiase detrás de su trasero.

-¡Está aquí! – Dijo Lily a la chica que oteaba por la sala en busca de Sirius. La llamó con el brazo y señaló al bulto que se veía detrás de James.

-¡Gracias, Lily! ¡Qué detalle! – Exclamó Sirius con un fuerte sarcasmo y una mirada asesina hacia Lily, pero la situación le impedía quejarse. Ser un galán, ante todo, tenía sus inconvenientes. – Se me había caído el pañuelo. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Sirius, te dije que iba al baño. ¿Has bebido tanto ponche que ya no te acuerdas?

-No, no, lo preguntaba porque tardabas mucho. – El fingimiento del chico era perfecto.

James contemplaba la escena divertido a media sonrisa, pero Lily aprovechó el momento para darle un buen tirón y sacarlo a la pista. Estaban tocando una canción romántica que ayudó a que la chica lo amarrase para que no escapara.

A su vez, la otra chica agarró a Sirius rápidamente.

-Sirius, no te vas a creer lo que pasó en el baño.

-Deja de usar mi nombre cada vez que haces una frase, por favor. – "Parece algo obsesivo" pensó.

-Está bien, Sirius. – Ella se tapo los labios divertida mientras el hacía un sutil gesto de descontento que a ella le encantó, pero el deseó exagerarlo tanto como lo sentía. – Había una chica delante de los baños, creo que era Sally Robbins, la de Ravenclaw, esa que venía a las clases de Transformaciones con nosotros. No dejaba de aporrear la puerta del baño de tíos, así que salí un momento para mirar que ocurría cuando de repente apareció Peeves. Cómo siempre con una de sus jugarretas le tiró un globo de agua. Tenías que haberla visto empapada y tan cabreada. Pobre chica… – "Jajaja, menudo circo montó, qué bien me lo pasé, fue tan gracioso… Y pensar que esa engreída trata de robarme a Sirius… no lo conseguirá." Pensó para sí. – Sirius, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Dónde está ahora Sally?

-Pues no lo sé, ¿por qué? – No sabía si estaba sorprendida o dolida por la pregunta. Un azote de celos la obligó a sacar un tono más alto de lo normal.

-No, no, por nada. -

-Supongo que se haya ido del baile. – Dijo, ahora rectificando su momentáneo arrebato. – Tenía el peinado estropeado y el vestido mojado. Además el agua que le echó Peeves no era exactamente… limpia.

De pronto Sally irrumpió con un fuerte golpe en la mesa cerca de la pareja.

-¡Sirius! Así que, ¿esta era la otra?

-¿De qué habla, Sirius?

-Pues no lo sé. Sally estás empapada. Deja que te eche una mano.

Sirius se acercó a la chica sacando elegantemente un bonito pañuelo y ofreciéndoselo como todo un caballero.

-¡No, Sirius, suéltame! No puedo creer que me invitases al baile después de haber invitado a otra. Sobretodo siendo la engreída de Angelique. ¿Te lo pasas bien a dos bandas? ¿Y tú Angie? – Dijo poniéndole un irrisorio tono en el mote cariñoso de la chica.

-¿Sirius? ¿Es eso cierto?

-Vamos Sally, es evidente que estás cabreada por la perrería de Peeves, pero relájate. – Reaccionó Sirius con maestría. Unas gotitas de sudor brotaban casi invisibles por su frente.

-¡Lo único que quieres es arruinarme mi cita! – Saltó Angelique. – ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que Sirius me invitó a mi? Ya me dijeron que estabas muy celosa y más de uno me advirtió de esto. Pero no caeré en tus juegos, bruja.

- Menudo un insulto, ¿quién no lo es aquí? Veo que tu inteligencia es tan nula como suponía. ¿No ves que es él el que nos ha metido en este embrollo?

-¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Dejadlo ya! Angelique, tiene razón, todo esto es culpa mía. – Dijo Sirius deteniendo a Angie que empezaba a exasperarse, aquello empezaba a cobrar un tono demasiado oscuro, tenía que intervenir.

-¡Sirius, deja de ser tan caballeroso! ¡No pienso dejar que nos estropee la noche esta zorra con sus ocurrencias!

-¡¿Cómo, qué me has llamado?! – La cosa estaba que echaba chispas. Ambas sacaron sus respectivas varitas.

-¡Ey, ey, ey! Tranquilizaos en serio, estamos llamando demasiado la anten… - Antes de que terminase la palabra McGonagall ya estaba en camino, y no con cara de risa precisamente.

-¡Señorita Robbins, Señorita Tarsey! ¡No permitiré esta conducta en este baile! – Las dos estudiantes comenzaron a dar explicaciones a la vez a una muy enfadada Minerva que ya se había encontrado con veinte situaciones similares a lo largo de la noche. "Y pensar que aún quedan dos horas hasta el cierre" pensaba para sí. Las dos alumnas se empezaron a gritar de tal modo que Sirius se apartó de un salto. - ¡Basta!

Hasta la música se detuvo. Sirius pensaba en que siempre le ocurrían a él aquellas cosas, por qué sería. Lily y James al igual que muchas otras parejas tuvieron que parar de bailar. Lily miraba desafiante a Sirius mientras James lo hacía inquisitivamente. Lo único que se le ocurrió al chico fue responder encogiéndose de hombros y levantando ambas manos. Minerva se dirigió a Sirius.

-No se haga el loco, Sirius. Le conozco muy bien. ¡Los tres a vuestros dormitorios, se acabo!

-¡Pero! – Saltaron los tres a un tiempo.

-¡No hay peros que valgan! – La profesora les acompañó hasta la puerta y los sacó fuera.

James se dirigía a ayudar a Sirius, pero Lily le obstruyó el paso.

-James, déjalo. Sabes que se lo ha ganado.

-¿Y qué? Es mi amigo, quiero ayudarle.

-¿Por qué eres tan protector con él? Parece que es el único que verdaderamente te importa. Hasta de Remus te burlas. Sin embargo él es el único divertido y que todo lo que hace te parece bien.

-Vamos, Lily no digas estupideces.

-¿Estupideces? Si en este momento yo fuese Sirius y te pidiese que no fueras, me harías caso.

-¿Qué dices? Deja de pintarlo como no es.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es?

-Tú no estás en ningún lío.

-No, yo no me he metido en ningún lío.

-Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero. Aunque ahora da igual, ya no puedo ayudarle. ¡Perfecto! ¡Siempre tenemos que discutir y en los momentos más inoportunos!

-¡Lo siento su señoría! ¡Quizá pueda indicarme usted cuando hablar las cosas! ¡¿Es tanto pedir que quiera estar con mi novio?!

-¡No te me pongas así, tu me quieres sólo para ti, no quieres que esté con mis amigos!

-¡Eso es! ¡Ahora soy yo la mala de la película! ¡No quiero que no estés con ellos, quiero que me dediques a mí aunque sea una ínfima parte de lo que dedicas a ellos!

-¡Pero si ya lo hago!

-Ya lo veo. ¿Cuándo, si se puede saber?

-Te recuerdo que estuve mucho tiempo esperando a que salieses de la habitación y acabo de bailar contigo, por si no lo ves. – Lily se quedó algo parada. Tenía razón en cierta medida, y por ello le estaba agradecida.

-Sí, ¿pero no te das cuenta que no llegamos a estar a solas ni dos minutos seguidos?

-Vamos Lily, eres una exagerada.

-No, en serio. Cuando parece que estamos solos e intentamos hacer algún acercamiento siempre interrumpe alguien, que casualidad que siempre sean tus amigos. Y además siempre te meten en líos.

-No tenemos la culpa que los problemas vengan a nosotros.

-Pero si Sirius se lo acaba de ganar a pulso, y gracias a que no te he dejado ir, no te has ganado tú lo mismo, sin comerlo ni beberlo.

-No hubiese pasado si ellas no se hubiesen puesto como locas.

-¡Pero si Sirius las incitó! Sabía que se iban a poner así. Pero el siempre tiene que estar jugando con las chicas, con su pose de galantería y chico guapo. – Imitaba sus gestos.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta fijación con él? En serio, parece que te gusta. Todo desemboca en él.

-¿Qué me gusta, pero tu estás chiflado? Más bien yo diría que te gusta a ti. – James se quedó completamente descolocado.

-¿Qué? – Respondió incrédulo. Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Lily empezó a arrepentirse de su comentario.

-Lo siento no quería decir eso.

-¡Tu lo flipas! ¡No puedo creer que tengas celos de él!

-No, no tengo celos de él.

-Está claro que sí. Tienes celos de nuestra amistad, de que nos llevemos tan bien. Dios, Lily, es a la única persona que criticas constantemente y siempre le pones de ejemplo respecto a mí.

-Ahora eres tú el que lo flipa.

-Pues yo lo veo bastante claro.

-Déjalo anda. Por favor, esto empieza a degenerar.

-Eso mismo estoy pensando yo, no puedo creerlo.

-Jolín, James, ¡no tengo celos de Sirius y punto!

-Sí que los tienes.

-Pues sabes lo que te digo, que sí, tengo celos de él. Le haces mucho más caso a él que a mí. Pasas mucho más tiempo con él, ¡hasta duermes junto a él!

-Dios según lo pones me da cosa hasta a mí. Parece que somos totalmente gays, y no es, ni por asomo, así. ¡Joder Lily pero que ocurrencias!

-Pues así es como lo siento. – Dos lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. James, no pudo aguantar su consternación, la agarró y la abrazó.

-No seas tonta. – Le dio un beso en los labios. – Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza y tú lo sabes. Tú eres la que me gustas y por eso estoy contigo, aunque discutamos de vez en cuando.

-Muy de vez en cuando. – Dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa y limpiándose una lágrima mientras él le quitaba la del lado contrario. De repente algo chocó contra Lily que casi la hace caer.


	3. Chapter 3

Wenas!

Maldito el día que se me ocurrió el termino oneshot!! Jejeje. Esta vez el cuento acaba, que nadie se desespere :P

Por cierto, espero vuestras críticas y reviews! Xao ^_^

-------

Peter Pettigrew tuvo que aparecer de nuevo en escena. Cuando Lily se volvió para interceptar a su agresor, no pudo disimular más su odio hacia el muchacho. Su cara burlona empeoraba el estado de ánimo de Lily.

-¡Gusano! ¡Vuelve aquí! – Gritó Lily exasperada. El chico se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar que su cara se tronase en una mueca de "¡socorro!".

Todo el mundo, sorprendido, se acumuló alrededor de ellos. Muchos de los presentes se quedaron estupefactos al ver a Lily tan sumamente cabreada. ¡La pacífica y tolerante prefecta! Aquel hecho llamaba cada vez más la atención y provocó que se acercasen más y más chismosos.

Un grupo de chicas detuvo al huidizo Colagusano, ansiosas de que recibiese su merecido por todas las triquiñuelas que había realizado aquella noche. El semblante de él, ya feo de por sí, se convirtió en algo inefable. Estaba en un buen lío.

-¡Profesora McGonagall! – Gritó, astuto, encontrando la única salvación posible. Lástima que ella no estuviese en ese momento en el salón.

-¡Tú, cara de rata! – Le insultó Lily sacando su varita.

Las otras chicas cerraron un círculo rodeando al sujeto.

-¡Te voy a dar el castigo que te mereces!

Toda la gente de alrededor, incluso las chicas que recluían a Pettigrew se apartaron instintivamente con el mero hecho de que Lily levantase su varita amenazadoramente.

Primera palabra en latín.

La gente empezó a analizar el hechizo, ninguno fue capaz de adivinar que era lo que sucedería a continuación. Algunos mostraron una cara sorprendida y otros, más escépticos, en general Slytherins, soltaron alguna risita.

Segunda palabra en latín.

Los nervios de muchos aumentaban, la mayoría se alejó aún más. Colagusano trataba de zafarse de la mano de Lily que ahora lo sujetaba. El terror hizo presa de él.

"Lo siento Lily, no te dejaré ir más lejos" pensó Potter lanzándose ahora a por ella cuando de pronto fue la mano de Snape la que apresó la muñeca de Lily y tiró enérgicamente de ella.

-¡¿Sev?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-¡Suéltala sierpe estúpida! – Saltó James propinándole un fuerte empujón a Severus. Severus aprovechó el impulso para tirar de la muñeca de Lily.

-Acompáñame Lily.

-¡Ella no va a acompañarte a ninguna parte! – Gritó James. Odiaba a ese tío, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. "No te llevarás a Lily"

Pero ella le siguió aunque con cara de enfado sin hacer caso de su pareja.

La gente se agolpaba para ver lo que pasaba e impidió que James pudiese seguir a Severus y Lily. Los perdió de vista en cuestión de segundos. "Te voy a matar, te voy a matar…" Se dio la vuelta y vio que Peter seguía paralizado en el mismo sitio. En estado de shock. Ni una parte de su cuerpo se movía, ni pestañeaba.

Se acercó con paso decidido y con el ceño fruncido por el cabreo.

-¡Serás imbécil! – Le gritó empujándolo. El adormilado Pettigrew fue a parar al frío suelo de la sala, despertando de repente de su estado catatónico. - ¡Te dije que desaparecieses! ¡Mira lo que has hecho rata de cloaca! – Se colocó sobre él y le tiró un puñetazo en toda la cara y luego se quedó en pose amenazadora, mientras Colagusano gimoteaba como un niño. - ¡Dios, me das asco!

James se apartó y lo dejó allí en el suelo mientras todos miraban. Se alejó a buen paso. Todo el mundo estaba estupefacto ante la escena, sin embargo, no hubo profesor que viera lo ocurrido, así que no tardaron en volver desperdigarse y seguir con el baile. Algunos con el pensamiento de que Pettigrew había recibido su merecido y otros con el de que la diversión se había acabado.

-¡Lily, estás loca! ¿Qué pretendías hacer? ¿Cómo se te pasó por la cabeza utilizar "ese" hechizo?

-Vamos Sev, ¿ahora te preocupas por mí? – La ira le recorría las venas, hirviendo la sangre.

-No por ti –mintió-, sino por tu juicio. ¡La situación se te estaba yendo de las manos!

-Déjame Severus, sé lo que hago.

-No te dejo, me parece que no sabes muy bien lo que haces. Hemos hablado muchas veces sobre esto y tú serías la primera que estarías en contra de utilizar esos conjuros.

Silencio. La adrenalina comenzaba a menguar y Lily empezó a replantearse lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Dios, tienes razón. Lo siento, Sev. Me puso tan furiosa… Menos mal que estabas allí. Gracias. – Lily abrazó al que había sido su mejor amigo.

-Empezaba a pensar que no eras tú. Qué alivio.

-¡Buf, no me imagino lo que pudo haber ocurrido!

-Suerte que no había ningún profesor delante. Además nadie sabía lo que te proponías a hacer.

-Excepto tú. ¡Gracias a Dios! – Lo apretó con fuerza antes de soltarse del abrazo. – Te lo agradezco de todo corazón, menuda vergüenza. Después de todo lo que te he hecho, me alegro de que aún pueda confiar en ti. No sé por qué lo has hecho…

-Lily, esto es algo entre tu y yo. Sabes que aún estoy aquí. Aunque ahora estés con el prepotente de Potter, sabes que aquí estoy para lo que quieras.

-Gracias. Sabes que por mi parte tienes lo mismo, ¿no?

-Más de una vez has hecho esto por mí también, ¿recuerdas? – Ambos sonrieron. Sentían la complicidad que los unía como algo agradable y gratificante. El reconocimiento que encontraban el uno en el otro era más de lo que Lily tenía con James, una amistad incondicional y hermosa que nunca perdería. La cosa con Potter era totalmente distinta. Algo pasional y frío a la vez, algo rudo y dulce, algo… confuso.

-¿Aún lo conservas? – Preguntó ella al cabo de unos instantes.

-¿El libro? Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te lo devuelva?

-No, no. Sev, sabes que no. Es tuyo, yo no lo necesitaré, quiero que lo tengas tú. El Príncipe Mestizo, ¿quién iba a ser sino tú? Mi príncipe. – Había algo de broma en su último enunciado, pero a la vez, una brutal sinceridad. Era algo repleto de significado.

El brillo de los ojos de Snape dejaba entrever el amor que sentía por Lily, un amor distinto al suyo. Lily no quería hacerle daño así que decidió despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa.

Se alejó dejándolo allí, saboreando aquel beso, aquellas palabras, lejos del bullicio de la gente y la incomprensión. Odiando y aceptando que no podía ser correspondido. El dolor de tenerla otra vez cerca y estar a la vez tan lejos de lo que realmente él quería.

Lo dejó con aquel nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que luchaban por hacerse paso en sus oscuros ojos. Pero él se había forjado su fortaleza, nunca más lloraría por Lily y seguramente por nadie más. ¿Cómo no iba a negarse al amor, a aquel dolor visceral que le recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo? Fuerza y dureza. Ese muro que nos creamos ante el dolor, ese muro que muy pocas personas podrán romper. Quizá ninguna lo haga nunca más en tu vida…

Angelique y Sirius se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor acompañados por Filch indignado por el absurdo castigo que Minerva había impuesto a los mocosos malcriados.

Angelique no dejaba de mascullar improperios y críticas sobre la pobre Sally, contenta de su triunfo gracias a un castigo que la dejaría prácticamente a solas con Sirius. Se sentía ganadora y no dejaba de hablar y hablar pletórica de alegría después de conseguir su trofeo. Filch cansado de la retahíla de comentarios de la pesada de Angelique, se adelantó unos pasos y Sirius aprovechó aquel momento de distracción de sus dos acompañantes para desaparecer. Sólo cuando ya iban a entrar en la sala común se dieron cuenta de su desaparición. Filch gritó malhumorado y Angelique no tardó en unírsele y acabaron enfrascados en una absurda discusión a gritos.

Sirius corrió hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw. Cuando llegó a la torre algo alejada, tocó el pomo de forma aguileña fuertemente y, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que le formulaban gritó "¡Sally!". Un breve lárgate sonó al otro lado de la puerta segundos después.

-Vamos, Sally. Tienes razón en estar enfadada conmigo, no tenía derecho. Soy un perfecto gilipollas.

-Sí, lo eres.

-Lo sé, abre la puerta, déjame compensarte.

-No quiero nada de ti. Márchate.

-No, Sally, no voy a dejarlo así. Siento lo de Peeves, fue injusto lo que te pasó esta noche. Déjame hablar contigo.

-Sirius deja de jugar conmigo.

-Correcto, esa es la respuesta, puedes pasar. – La puerta de la sala común de Ravenclaw se abrió dejando a los dos absortos. Sally gritó.

-No, no , no. ¡Estúpida puerta! – Se alejó Sally histérica pues iba cubierta únicamente por una toalla. Culpa de que su vestido estuviese empapado y hecho un desastre. No pensaba que él iba a picar mientras se cambiaba, ¡y menos que iba a entrar!

-No tengas vergüenza, ¡estás preciosa! – Soltó Sirius encantado. La siguió por sala hasta el lugar donde debían de estar las habitaciones de chicas. Antes de que empezase a inspeccionar, ella salió de una de ellas cambiada y totalmente cubierta.

-¡Deja de perseguirme y pírate rápido, antes de que te descubran aquí!

-No me importa que me descubran contigo, además te recuerdo que antes eras tú la que me seguías. – Caballeroso y picaron, el Sirius de siempre, incontrolable.

-Deja de tomarme el pelo. – Dijo ella mientras le empujaba por la instancia. Pero de pronto el se dio la vuelta y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-He venido aquí porque es a ti a quién quiero. Lo de esta noche fue un juego estúpido, lo sé, pero ya se acabo. Estoy aquí. Tú estas aquí. – Los susurros y el sonido de los labios de Sirius al vocalizar en su oído la desarmaron totalmente. Su respiración sobre su cuello la conquistó y erizó su piel. Su cuerpo que la rodeaba y sus brazos que impedían la huida la excitaban, había algo poderosamente sensual en todo lo que hacía o decía. Desataba toda su pasión.

Pero tenía que resistirse. Ella no era una chica fácil. Él la hacía sentir como una chica fácil en sus brazos. Fácil para él, eterno seductor. Cuanto tenía que pelear por él, cuantas chicas estarían dispuestas a quitárselo… Pero no podía dejárselo tan sencillo, tenía que embaucarlo, ¿pero cómo? Era un chico imprevisible, indomable, libre; y aunque le encantase, no podía dejar que fuese así, si estaba con ella tenía que ser porque la quería. No quería que la dejase tirada a la primera de cambio.

¿Por qué era todo tan difícil?

-Suéltame Sirius.

Él la soltó contrariado y confuso. Hasta así era guapo, si supiese que por dentro se moría de ganas de retenerlo contra su cuerpo y amarle…

-No soy una de esas que se entregan sin reservas. ¿Que te crees que por ser el guapo de turno voy a caer como idiota a tus pies? Vete con Angelique o con las otras veinte mil que seguro que lo están anhelando. No soy una de esas, lo siento.

-Por eso te amo. – Las palabras simples pero concisas dispararon contra el corazón de la chica que no pudo más que tragar saliva y aguantarse las ganas de lanzarse contra él. Sus ojos se desviaban de uno al otro del chico. Brillaban confusos y deseosos.

De repente, Sirius se abalanzó apasionadamente a por sus labios. Era inevitable besar aquellos dulces y tibios labios. Sentía calor y una oleada de sentimientos que ascendían por su estómago. Ambos se acariciaron con fuerza y deseo. Cuánto habían esperado por este momento. Labios de fuego, caricias desesperadas y el deseo impúdico y desenfrenado de los enamorados.

-¡James! ¡Estás aquí! – Lily acababa de encontrar a Cornamenta que se hallaba de pie en el vestíbulo, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio, mirando los grandes relojes de arena que marcaban los distintos puntos de las casas. Gryffindor estaba en cabeza, motivo de orgullo de toda la casa y en especial, del propio James. Pero según lo observaba, parecía significar algo totalmente contrario. – Lo siento, James. No debí ponerme así.

-Ahora Snape… - Empezó a decir como expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta. – Creo que tienes razón. Nuestra relación no acaba de cuajar. Y no son mis amigos. Es todo en general. Nuestras ocupaciones, el equipo de quidditch, tu eres prefecta… Los amigos, también. ¿Somos totalmente antagónicos, realmente podemos mantenernos juntos?

-James, sé lo que quieres decir, pero ¿sabes qué? – Él la miró inquisitivamente. – Me he dado cuenta de que me da igual. No me importa que discutamos por tonterías, no me importa que tus amigos sean así de… bueno, así como son. Lo único que sé es que te quiero. No puedo negar que cada vez que te veo se revuelve todo mi interior y es algo que no siento por nadie más. El amor es difícil, lo sé, pero lo tenemos. Lo tenemos, James. Tú y yo lo tenemos. Mucha gente espera esto toda su vida, pero nosotros estamos aquí, juntos. Y tenemos esa opción. No podemos negarla, no podemos obviarla. Sé que pronto seremos felices, no nos queda mucho aquí y se acabará el lidiar con todas estas obligaciones. Créeme, te amo y no puedo dejarte escapar.

-Es increíble, Lily, como disipas uno a uno todos estos pensamientos, todo el pesimismo. Dios, como te quiero. Te quiero tanto que voy a reventar. Vamos, ¡ven aquí!


End file.
